Once upon a time
by AddysonMae
Summary: Charlie would have never believe if someone had told him when he meets her that his life would change that much. He should have. Covenant x HP x Twilight


**Hello guys! I am sooooooooo sorry about the fact that I didn't put any update for "Tell me you remember" since so long. I have to say that school have been Hell and I work over time all the summer. I do have the beginning of a few next chapter, but they won't come up like I want them.**

**This story is about Charlie Weasley and a new OC. There will be a story for this one-shot. I will post it when I can, but be sure that I will as soon as I can.**

**So this is the one-shot, have fun. **

* * *

><p>Years ago, if someone had told Charlie that he would find a girl willing to leave everything she had to follow him up to Romania. He would probably have told the guy to piss off. Also, years ago, if the same person had told him that he would finally leave is job for the said girl safety and sanity. He would have laugh a good time and told the guy this was unlikely. Because, Charlie was wed to his job and it to him, right?<p>

All those years ago, he met the said girl. The first time he had put his eyes on her, in that forest, he knew that he was lost. Her short hair, her green eyes and her full of form body had him lusting after her.

When Charlie properly meets her, hours after the small talk in the forest, he was shocked to see her beautiful eyes so dull and out of life. She was smiling. She was happy to see her cousin after so much time, but the smile never reached her eyes.

When, Hermione had told them she knew a place they could be safe for Bill wedding, his mother jumped on the occasion. They needed a new place for the Order, since their number keep growing. They needed to hide from You-Know-Who. And most of all her friends and her needed someone who could protect them no matter what. Thing is she never told them her cousin was living in the USA and that she wasn't a witch.

Hermione had asked Bill and him to make a portkey that would bring them to a person instead of a place. They made it, the portkey. So, Hermione told them to pack the less they could and they had leave on the same day. They landed in a forest, where everything has started.

He was shy around her. He was always jumpy and that would make her smile. When she smiled his stomach always made this weird thing as if he were about to throw up, but couldn't. He was barely speaking to her, watching her from afar. Learning her, drinking her, _stalking _her. He couldn't get enough of her, without even knowing her.

This was the way he acted around her for the fist two months. Everything was a blur in his memory between the time he meet her and the time he meet her brothers two months ago.

He knew something was up with Harry, Ron and Hermione. They always talked in hush tone and when ever someone was near them they would part. She would do the same with each of them, but never with the three of them at the same time. A day before Bill and Fleur wedding, everyone was in the backyard. There was a BBQ this night at her home and every of her friends were invited. Everyone was laughing and having fun. She was talking with Bill, Fleur and himself. He didn't understand, or didn't want to understand, their conversation. He was just watching her. Every time he would wake up or walk in a place she would probably know there was this strong pull to _**know **_where she was.

He had talked about that to his dad. This feeling that he always knew her, the fact that he _**needed**_ to see her or ear her voice to feel right. He had dream about her. Things he had stopped having a long time ago, when he was a teen. He would wake up all flushed and horny and all he wanted was her.

She was saying something, he didn't remember what, when she stopped speaking suddenly and turned around swiftly. He remembers the way her eyes lighted up and the rage that started burning inside him. When she started running toward the guys who were in the entrance of the backyard, the fire burned free inside him. He was so mad, so angry and so livid that she was running to them that his power lashed free. She turned around to face him and, the guy she was hugging before placed her beside him.

Bill shot him a look clearly saying '_what the fuck, man?_' Charlie couldn't care less what people were thinking. It was like his heart was bleeding, like he couldn't breath right no more. And _it was hurting him __**so damn much**_! He wasn't thinking. He wasn't even seeing a thing and his magic was running free around him. Then he heard a loud scream and he realise that it was him who was making it.

Something soft and warm touched him on the arm. Then the feeling traveled to his cheek and he opened his eyes, he didn't know he had closed them, to find her in front of him. He must become crazy; because he can swear he has seen her eyes turn black for a moment before he falls in darkness.

The moment he wakes up, he knows she's next to him, peacefully sleeping curled to his body. He watches her for a second before she stir and her eyes open. She looks at him and her eyes are full of life.

"Charlie?" The memories fade and he can see her in front of him. She much older now, so he is, but this doesn't change the fact that every time he sees her he can't help himself to want her curled next to him for ever. "CHARLIE!" His eyes snap to her and she's smiling. "Get back to me." She whispers, as she slides on his lap laying his head on his shoulder. "Where were you, big boy?"

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! EDMOND WON'T GIVE BACK MY DOLL!" Charlie smiles in the hair of his wife, even after 25 years of wedding, it still surprise him to say that. Life with 6 children isn't easy. Sometimes he wonders how his mother put up with every thing they had done.

"Not so far, Danvers, not so far." He put her on the couch, where she pouts at him, before getting up. "Come on baby mama! We got kids to take care of!"

* * *

><p><strong>So? Reviews would be kind! Please and thank you.<strong>


End file.
